


无谓虚名

by dewind



Category: Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-31
Updated: 2020-08-31
Packaged: 2021-03-07 00:49:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 11,049
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26218168
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dewind/pseuds/dewind
Summary: 架空 点文 年龄操作注意
Relationships: Hinata Hajime/Komaeda Nagito
Kudos: 2





	无谓虚名

无谓虚名

-年龄操作，执事与主人的点文，昭和？俺得，其余不管。

日向君，生日快乐。

一

日向同少年四目相对，此刻，他凭本能发觉少年与他是一样的，一致的，他们内部那转得无比精准的齿轮正在嘎吱作响，在他们各自组装完美的工厂内部，调节好一切温度湿度，为生产出信仰而服务。

少年看上去年纪尚幼，被雨水濡湿的头发可怜巴巴地全贴在了面颊上，眸子闪着奇异的不多见的灰色，却没有因为在这样污糟的雨夜中流浪而失去神采。虽然天色暗地让人无法看清楚，但少年显然有张苍白又漂亮的脸，一股摄人心魄的魔力。

日向只是停下了脚步注视，只是一言不发地望着少年。而少年也同样，少年也同样在审视着这位绅士，打量着他的价值。少顷，他与生俱来的傲慢逐渐在身上苏醒，无论对方有什么意图，自己都不必要为之付出过度的感情。日向饶有兴致地打量少年表情上这种细微的变化。

不，他们之间虽然相似，但应当还是有着不同的，日向想着。因为年龄的关系，他体内的工厂已被无限期的废弃，日复一日只是重复着空轴转，他将那些余裕全部投在了看穿别人身上。例如，看穿少年的躯壳，透视他的灵魂，预言他成为青年后的种种。

最后，被这样的魔力所支配，日向伸出了手。

二

“日向先生，你能来真是太好了。”

对方看似热情，但脸上的假笑千篇一律，他已见的多了。

偌大的客厅中摆着正式的餐台，餐台上是法式西餐，周围站着几个餐厅男侍。

“不好意思，劳你费心，但我习惯用自己的执事。”

日向大方坐下，本想将臂肘顺势柱起，但被身后一双戴着白手套的手优雅自然地正好一阻。

“主人，您的餐巾。”

日向噎了一噎，回头看了扑克脸微笑的执事一眼，将手好好放下，收紧了腹部正坐。西餐礼仪最是麻烦，即便被念叨其必要性多少次，他依旧不能习惯。

“谢谢，狛枝。”

步骤繁复的法式西餐，每上一道菜都会逐一撤掉餐具，狛枝流利地重复着餐厅男侍的动作，纹丝不乱，甚至经常得空在日向耳边提醒他没做到位的细节礼仪。

使用餐刀时，刀刃不可向外。要做手势时，又该放下刀叉。任何时候，都不可将刀叉的一端放在盘上，另一端放在桌上。

零零碎碎不胜麻烦。

“文艺复兴很不错。”

日向表面谈笑风生，吐出一句模棱两可的应对话题，心底却暗暗叫苦。基本如排演的一样，为了今天这一餐，他可花费了一星期的时间。没兴趣的意大利美术也如同囫囵吞枣背下不少东西，自己离这样应酬的生活早就太远了。他一直试图养成习惯，无论回答什么，都要在嘴里舔尝一遍，如果太甜，就直接咽下肚，而不是鲁莽地随便开口。

宴席的主人似乎吃的很高兴，时不时蹦出一句母语，甚至特别欣赏他带来的这位执事。

“日向先生，如果我说要将你的执事买下，你不会不高兴吧？我家的执事，要是有他万分之一机灵……”

十足的谎言，日向不动声色地打量对方无礼盯着狛枝看的举动。

“哪里，只是你最好跟他自己谈。”

“被看得起是我的荣幸，可我的主人如果没有我在身边，怕是会伤脑筋的很。”

执事答得彬彬有礼，熟视无睹宴席上诡异的氛围。

如此一答，对方即便真心有意也无话可说。早已知晓这个结果， 日向漫不经心地拿餐巾擦了擦嘴。宴席主人遗憾地偏了偏头。

“奇珍异宝，金山银山，到底需要些什么才能让先生忍痛割爱呢？”

“我自然是喜爱他的，大概是无价吧。”

日向笑着回答。

餐毕，日向借口离席，带着狛枝往屋外走去。

“怎么样？账本呢？”

“问了女仆小姐两句，说他家主人总爱往池塘闲逛，大概是藏在那附近。”

狛枝轻描淡写地说着结论。

“另一边的人呢？”

“和计划一样，盯过来了。”

“能将这两件事凑到一起完成真是再好不过，你回头去找账本，我就向那个家伙打听打听吧。”

日向礼节周到地告别了别墅的主人，坐上了回程的车子。

夜晚一片漆黑，月亮被乌云蒙上了面纱，车子却越驶越远，逐渐偏离了大道。

“好了，把我熟识的司机换走，又开到这种了无人烟的地方，你们到底打算做什么？都是明白人，打开天窗说亮话吧。”

日向打了个哈欠，好整以暇地松开了一直紧紧勒着颈部的西服领带，将衬衫扣子也打开几颗。繁复的衣装，更需要一丝不苟的外表，这也是日向讨厌应酬晚宴的原因之一。

“日向创先生，你这样身份的贵客，竟然是九头龙组的人，为他们卖命？请下车说话吧。”

“司机”像是不愿多透露什么，把容貌都藏在阴影里。

日向一声嗤笑。连身份都没调查清楚，就毛毛躁躁的下手，看来不是什么厉害角色。

“那都不重要，我不怎么喜欢拐弯抹角，所以，你们到底什么意思？”

“如果是九头龙组的人，自然很清楚接下来会发生什么。”

“恐怕你不能如愿以偿。”

“呵呵呵，像日向先生这样出门不带保镖，只有一个花瓶执事的人，要动起手来可是太容易了。看看，你那聊胜于无的执事不也不知道逃到哪里去了吗？”

“他不过照我的命令去办点小事，我家的执事，退一万步也轮不到你挂念。”

辛辣的讥讽似乎把来人的耐心全部消磨干净，冲上来就是一个杀意满满的挥刀。不料动作太大却被日向反剪了胳膊，夺走凶器。

“都什么年代了，还用匕首，你们是不是得讲究些效率？不好意思，我和那些蠢蠢的大饭桶是不太一样的。”

“混账！”

完全没料到看似气质文弱彬彬的日向还能有这样的身手，刺客咬牙切齿，尚且自由的左手一把从怀里掏出了一支手枪。

“哎呀，这样一来，不是更容易暴露你们的身份了吗？”

日向像是很识时务地放开了钳制的动作，举起了双手，一步一步慢慢地往后退。

“求饶也没用了！堕入地狱见你的阎王吧！”

“不好意思，我唯独不沾手杀人，狛枝。”

“是的，我的主人。”

狛枝像鬼魅般从后面出现，一切安静地结束了。

日向接过狛枝丢来的账本，姑且翻阅了一下确认。虽说执事的工作，这个人总是完成得完美无缺，从未让他失望过。

“幸运地赶上了真是太好了。回家吧，我的主人。”

三

长长的睫毛，冷酷无情的眼睛，精准自信的举止，像是一个执事应当拥有的，他算是个称职的执事吗？

每日起居，用餐，行程，无微不至，毫无疑问的优秀，优秀过头了。

日向偶尔会想一想。他没老到需要人全盘照顾的地步，原本也并不希望狛枝成为这样的人，这样的身份。

孤儿，他特地请过侦探去调查，为什么在那样的夜里，少年会独自在雨夜踯躅。面容冷冽的美人侦探给出了这样的回复。

没有亲人，没有朋友，父母在好几年前某次严重的事故中双双丧生，留下了幼小的狛枝凪斗孑然一身，连家世背景都打听不到。年龄大约在十二到十三，他已显出比同龄人高出许多的聪颖和敏锐。

家族里不满日向随便捡回孤儿的声音太多，他只好给狛枝安个稍微名正言顺点的身份，让他学习成为自己的执事。但也遭到了些闲言碎语。

上了点年纪后，他对家族经营的产业完全失去了兴趣，即便人不避他，日向也总是推掉所有能推的应酬，窝在自己的书房。因为某件事，父母也好内家也好早已对他失望透顶，日向原本继承人的地位更是一落千丈。如此一来，他只能靠些从前的关系替朋友办些普通人不愿插手的麻烦事，消耗些以前积累的财富，勉勉强强维持一个尚可的表面活下去。

左右田家不过涉及工业买卖，记账，走税，与财务有些门道要摸索，而九头龙交给的工作，往往都是危险相随，有时候还涉及到外交与间谍，树敌太多，没有法子。但拜过把子的交情，酬劳更是不差，日向没理由拒绝，逐渐连狛枝都跟着他越陷越深。

“比起执事，或许我还更像书童些吧。”

狛枝为他端来一杯浓茶。绿茶的香气在狭窄的空间肆虐开来。

“只有这种时候而已。”日向从书架上逐本翻找书籍，另一只手接过杯子抿了一口茶水，“比起装模作样的咖啡，红酒，还是传统茶好喝得多。”

狛枝走过来接回茶杯，突然不打招呼地凑到日向眼前打量。

“日向君，你好像又瘦了啊？最近的食物不合你的口味吗？”

“啊？”

狛枝已经不是当初的少年，如今出落的愈发俊秀，举手投足间都有股摄人心神的力量。修养和礼仪也不落，出门说是哪家的大少爷也不奇怪。

日向忍耐着，不自然地随狛枝摆弄，明明穿的是宽松的和服，怎么能一眼就看出体型微小的改变？

“腰围清减了不少，这下可得让裁缝重新做一套适合的礼服，否则下周的夜聚丢的可是日向家的脸面。”

“你尽会开玩笑。”

面对狛枝的小题大做，日向无奈地放下双手，却拿他没有办法。

比起寻常执事，狛枝口吻随意得多。一来年纪尚轻，二来是日向也太过宽容，不拘小节，从小就随着狛枝这么去了。在没有外人的时候，狛枝总是直呼日向名字。这个虽然不大，但也不小的家中也只有他们两人，女仆也好，为狛枝请的家庭教师也好，早就在数年前辞退干净，现在空空荡荡，除了书房和卧室，几乎什么都没有，清静到能当禅院。说日向家的脸面，纯粹是句两人熟知的调侃。

“人总有卑微的理想，可理想又分什么卑微。只要是光辉耀眼的希望，我总愿意将它们一视同仁。”

日向皱了皱眉，从眼前这本写着理想标题的书中抬起头来，望着似乎在自说自话的狛枝。

“耶稣说，你们是地上的盐，盐若失去了味，可用什么使它再咸呢，他只好掉在外边，任人践踏罢了。为了在这世上实现理想，势必得有人成为地盐。”

狛枝似乎才注意日向已经不再阅读，马上刻意地微微欠身，

“抱歉，只不过情不自禁地想起一些无聊的话。对了，这是今早刚刚递到的信件。”

在看到狛枝手上信件的那一刻，日向立即站起了身。

那个火漆蜡，是主人家族的标志，执事其实无比清楚。

日向用裁纸刀划开被非常郑重的用蜡印封好的信件，快速扫了一眼内容后，神色骤然大变。

“狛枝，左右田最近应该会很忙，你去他那帮忙吧。过几天，我会去接你回来。”

哪有主人反过来去接执事的道理，狛枝诧异地看着面色凝重的日向，但日向避开他的意图一目了然，他也只能倾首答应。

四

“今天的事宜全部在这里了，你还有什么别的吩咐吗？左右田先生。”

“不不没有了，你别像对日向那样对我假笑，我只不过是一个商人，不懂你们贵族的什么规矩规定。我们家也有别的女仆，你不用把我的房间扫得一干二净我都找不到我捣弄的零件了……”

狛枝挑了挑眉，不置可否。

“虽然我不知道你们之间发生了什么，但日向将你暂时送到我这里，绝不是因为什么生气啊疏远一类的原因，他……他只是需要处理一下很久之前的一件事。”

“是呢，像我这样来历不明的孤儿，怎么可能被信任。”

狛枝答非所问，微微耸着肩膀，故意将视线投向地面。

“你别多想了，日向唯独害怕你被牵扯进来，还不知道吗？他对你宠爱得过分了。如果还在本家里，肯定会因此被打压得厉害。日向这人，别看他平时对朋友豪爽，温柔又善于倾听，什么事能答应的都答应，周转在大家间如鱼得水，可一旦自己遇到事情，几乎不会开口让人帮忙。”

狛枝自然是知道的，日向虽然避世，但过去的朋友像是死心塌地地信赖他，偶尔的聚会，也是以他为中心展开。温柔，只有温柔还不足够吧。构成日向领导力的，应该还有别的很重要的因素。但在现在的日向的身上，似乎已经越磨越淡了。

“那为什么这件事您知道呢？”

“当然是因为当年我们是同学啊！在日向几乎无所不能的时候，谁不知道他和江之……等等，糟糕，我不该说的……”

左右田跳着脚大呼失言，不知不觉就对眼前的执事丧失了警觉心，或者说被他牵着鼻子走。

江之岛。狛枝眯细了眼睛，一个音节也没有漏掉。这么多年来，他虽没有这么自傲到以为知晓日向的全部，这个姓氏也不是第一次听到，但却没有留下什么相关的印象。应该是日向格外小心谨慎地藏了起来。他只是知道，除却解决九头龙和左右田的委托的时候，日向也会一个人对着纸写写画画，写完又揉成一团烧掉，好像总在为什么事情没完没了地忧愁，问过几次也只是露出敷衍的笑容，书桌锁上的那个抽屉深处，还有一张被涂去所有脸的家庭合照。

如果主人不说，便不该问，也不该打听。这是执事非常基础的课程。但显然，狛枝并不是什么循规蹈矩的人。

“抱歉，日向，这小子……我不小心就说漏嘴了一点……拜托你早点把他带回去吧，我真的没法应对他。“

日向看着欲哭无泪，几乎是逃着回去的左右田，又看了看不知道算是什么表情的狛枝，几乎想象地到发生了什么。精湛动人的演技，机敏诱导的谈话技巧，执事掌握地近乎专业。

“狛……”

“神座出流……我原本一直以为那是日向君的兄长，是日向君重新继承家业的心结。时间过了那么久，原来不仅是名字，当时的外貌也变了不少啊。”

狛枝无礼地打断日向的开口，动作流畅地关上了书房的门，也拉上了窗帘。

“……”

“江之岛下一任的当家，似乎在前几天从海外回来了。”

“你本不需要知道……”

“已经太晚了，就算日向君不说，我也会想方设法弄个明白。抱歉，身为执事，我也很清楚自己僭越了。”

“你真的……太过机灵了。”

“我只是……比较幸运地知道了想知道的东西而已。”

无法生气，也不知道说什么指责，日向长叹一口气，走到书桌前坐下，凝重地撑起了双手。

“你说的没错。我，我就是神座出流，神座家的长子。”

听到定论的那一刻，狛枝嘴角泛起不易察觉的微笑。

“早在很久前，神座家与江之岛家就是不共戴天的世仇。当我还是帝国学校的学生时，江之岛年轻的继承人恰巧，或者说也蓄意，安排和我同时入学了……真是一段惨烈的时间，虽然我还是勉强毕业了�……”

“然后就发生了那场火灾？”

“你到底挖掘到哪一程度了？”

面对青年执拗探寻的神情，日向深呼吸了几次，只能再度艰辛地开口。

“……没错，在我临近毕业，准备接手神座家的时候。校舍发生了一场可怕的火灾，有几个学生甚至因此丧命。学校为了查出纵火的犯人不遗余力，当时所有的证据，都指向了——我。”

遮蔽了所有光线后，日向的身影在迷迷蒙蒙的房间中愈发难以辨认，狛枝竟错觉将他与那张老照片上留长发，眉眼英气，不苟言笑的身影重合起来。虽然那原本就是同一人。

“不顾你的解释，本家为了避免遭受牵连，忙不迭地跟你断绝了关系。”

“不错，我连名字都舍弃，搬出了本家，跟流放一样窝在这个偏远的房子里，从此逐渐被人们淡忘。就算有不少人相信我不会做出那种事，也改变不了这个凄惨的下场。”

“主人，我是日向家的执事，是日向创的执事，请不要忘记。”

同样，在这一片氤氲中，狛枝的声音也仿佛飘得更加遥远。

日向只是苦笑。

“你的身边明明都是敌人，像我这样的人是几乎没有的。你的同伴只有我啊。”

狛枝看出了日向的拒绝之意，走上前来，郑重地半跪在他面前。

“抱歉，狛枝，是我的疏忽让你知道了过去的一些恩怨，但这不是你该插手的事，你只要做好自己分内的事情就可以了。”

“今晚，就让我一个人呆着吧。”

四

没有手段，也没有人手，江之岛回来这么多天里，日向只能拜托九头龙多注意他的动向，十分被动，但也没有别的方法，本家更是吓得鸡飞狗窜，人人自危，不可能出手帮他的忙。

“写给警察告发江之岛的那封信，是你让人做的吧？”

狛枝脸色未变，并不吃惊，已预料到日向早晚会查清。两人如同外出散心一般站在海岸边，依着栏杆，海风不间断地吹走人身上的热气。对于初秋来说，稍稍有些过凉了。

“是又怎样？”

“不，不怎么样，你的处理方式，不能说没问题，幸好你选用了比较安全的方式匿名寄出去。但是你不知道，那些东西是没有用的，没有关键性的证据，警察绝对不可能对名门望族的江之岛家下手。而且那已经，过得太久了。”

日向揉了揉眼睛，只直直地对着海风，没有看狛枝。这张娃娃脸上不太容易出现风霜的痕迹，如今更是很少因情绪波动而改变。

可这句模棱两可的话将狛枝的自傲和怒气全部激起。

“主人——日向君，你究竟还要佯装大度到什么时候？”

“佯装？这话又是从何而来。”

“这装模作样的大度，在我面前为何不省省呢。摆出一副老气横秋的模样，其实这么多年，哪一天不渴望重新被家族接纳？如果当初江之岛手段下贱的事能被你亲手沉冤昭雪，重获地位也不是不可能的事。”

“不，就算是这样，我也不可能回去了。”

“你连试也不去试？还是又要说我这种卑贱的人又懂些什么这种话来将人拒之门外？”

“我，什么才能也没有，之前只是循规蹈矩地沿着家族铺下的路走罢了，换句话说，就是连白鼠也做的到，将他放进一直线的迷宫，让他走到头，无非是这样的事情罢了。商业上的应酬，游说，交际，手腕，一概不通，愚笨到无可救药，数字，磋商，婚姻全部交给别人来安排，如今被放弃也是理所当然……这副身躯，只有挨几下打是没问题的了。我已经不可能再去背负什么家族的希望。不要再提了，这原本和你毫无关系……”

狛枝像是被突然冰冻了一样停下了与他的辩论，表情也冷下来。突然安静的气氛让日向倍觉尴尬。

“这可不是什么漂亮的谎言，日向君。”

“你喜欢我，说喜爱我，不过是叶公好龙，不过是像喜爱一件好用的工具那样喜爱我，其实你无比的害怕我。不想了解我的内心，害怕我偏执的毒液渗透你，即便我们的身体如此贴近，几乎二十四小时处于同一空间，你的内心却无时无刻说着想逃离。因为我的成长超出了你的想象吗？因为我这样的尘埃却让你料想不到漂浮的方向吗？是我不够听话吧？还是你从一开始，就只想像对待一个娈宠一样招之则来挥之则去地对待我？”

“听着，狛枝，比起主仆，我更愿意把你当成，当成年轻的朋友……若不是当年已没有地位和权力，又或许是正式的养子……”

日向从未觉得与青年对话是如此艰难，好像没有事先排练，他愚笨到连学舌的鹦鹉都不如，更没有能力否定狛枝。

“这样常规的日子毫无希望，时间只是依照写好的剧本一步一步严谨地进行下去，却从未有过舞台事故，如果有一张通向别处的单程票，……或许我才会从这样无趣的掩饰中被解放，我已经厌烦了日向君的谎言。”

“……我从没有限制你的意思。如果你想离开，随时都可以离开，我绝对不会阻拦你。”

日向有些呼吸困难，没有料想到的是一直温驯的狛枝突然爆发，或者温驯才是青年最好的伪装。他将自己熟知的狛枝百般回味，却没找到眼前这一种。

狛枝的头发在海风中摇曳，好像燃烧的火焰，仿佛下一刻就要在风中消逝。

“就是这样，就是这份残忍才真正束缚着我，让我寸步难行……你根本没有明白。我们只是雇主和被雇佣的关系？还是你忘记这几年来每一个为我做的决定？”

“不，……等下，或许没错……我，我不明白你的意思……”

难道多年的相伴，结局却是如此突兀的不欢而散？在失去一切的时光中，唯有这个与他万般相似的孩子是唯一的慰藉。到头来，自己到底了解眼前的人什么呢？收养，照料，恩情，不过是自己的一厢情愿，自己的自私自利。日向痛苦地将脸埋在双手里。

“你将我从那个雨夜带回来，给予我食物和住所，知识和礼节，却从未施舍我一点生存的意义，在那之前，我不过是无根的浮萍，但现在，现在不一样了，你却仍然将我视为可有可无的，随时可以放手的稻草。你骄傲地以为这片土地是沃壤，自以为将我护在温室，却丝毫没有意识到正往里掺着毒药！”

“不……不是这样的。我并没有——”

“你越发讨厌与人交际，不用其他女仆，与长辈早就断绝来往，身边亲密的朋友虽有，但也不勤拜访，只有我一个人。一年到头，若不是需要，绝不爱出席在公共场合。没完没了地看书，看书，看书能让你得到什么吗？一肚子文绉绉的墨水，又无法吐到稿纸上，如果不能在后世留存，那如今的你又有什么意义？无意向上的你，连地盐都成为不了罢。”

狛枝从未与他说过这些，在日向印象里，少年开始总是沉默寡言的，却突然在某一天积极地同他说话同他亲近。原本是本本分分按照执事培养的，什么时候变成青年了，好像逾越了很多。不仅个头上赶超上来，行为也越来越难懂。他苦恼地理解这种转变，并将之视为成长的阵痛，催眠自己这没什么大不了。是教育出了问题吗？是他对狛枝太放纵了？

一夜间抽长的四肢，变得更加青年而削去稚嫩留下柔美的面孔，还有更加难以揣测的心思。

雏鸟情节，或是叛逆期，他说服着自己，对青年一次又一次地试探底线视而不见。

眼下，却像是狛枝大肆发泄着这几年的愤懑，然而，日向只能吃惊地看着异样的狛枝，难以思考其源头。

“你似乎一直错认了我的价值，我根本没你想的那么了不起。你明明跟了我这么久……”

即便狛枝言辞激烈，日向还是试图用长辈的口吻应答，像他自己宣称的那样。

“如果是军人，想必会一五一十地遵从你所下的命令，但是一介执事，能做到最好的极致也不过是彻头彻尾地为主人着想，即便那是违反主人本愿的也好，这是属于我的责任和义务。日向君，你明明也渴望着希望，我们明明如此相似，……”

狛枝头也不回地离开了，日向觉得自己没有理由阻拦他，只能像个树桩一样站在岸边独自被海风拍打。

朋友，这两个字竟然变得如此陌生。或许在狛枝捅破他粗糙的面具时，这一关系就已不复存在了吧。青年放肆嘲笑着他的伪装，他独独没有勇气承认。主人与执事，一旦撕掉上面蒙的一层又一层的纱，自己丑恶的面容便会一览无遗。

日向缓慢地转回去面对大海，每次潮汐冲击边岸后碎裂的声音都让他心慌不已，那波动中心深处的黑暗浓稠难辨，只是带来无限的恐惧。

狛枝或许不会回来了。

当日向回到家中，心里仍是茫然的。

屋内没有开灯，到处都是一片漆黑。他凭借月光走到了狛枝的房门前，缓缓推开了门。就算看不见，日向也知道执事的房间简洁干净到极点，没有多余的家具，只有必要的用品。清冷的空气昭示着房间无人使用，或许以后也将无人使用的现实。

日向从未感受过如此刻一般的孤独，他原以为自己早就能对孤身一人的生活习以为常，不需爱情，不需关怀，不需慰藉，到头来才发现那不过是自己痛快的臆想。

倒在狛枝的床上，他忍耐着自己怅然若失的苦痛心情，将自己环抱着缩成一团。

狛枝的身体并不算消瘦，但却依旧纤细，容易摸到骨骼。皮肤白皙到不健康，或许是他不再爱外出应酬，又昼伏夜出的过错。发色浅淡，发质柔软，眼眸中盛满神秘，唯有脸孔永恒不变的端正清丽，过分好看。那身体里的工厂怎么样了呢，齿轮还逐个坚实地咬合着滴答滴答地完美运作吗？那血，那肉，是怎般在奔流，在产生着温度呢？

日向凭本能压抑住失而复得的颤栗，贪婪地渴望着探究更深处的一切。

就当是一场美妙的梦吧。

日向君，答应我吧，不要再对我说谎。

他眼角湿漉，迷迷糊糊地应声。

晨曦为天空镀的金边，也是片刻即逝，虚假而易碎。

日向惊愕地发现，轻柔的耳语，身边的温度竟都不是幻觉。

五 

当自我意识终于归结为时间意识，人的耳朵就开始可以分辨出白蚁蚀骨的齿音，在血髓中紧追不舍。 美丽的令人沉醉的时间只会一点一点的失去，舌尖上的醇度品味也是转瞬即逝。人们像失去血液一样失去时间，所有人都将滴血不剩地死去。若言之宿命，宿命则太轻。若言之意志，意志更虚妄。度过时间分水岭的，无论是谁，都将从顶峰被一冲而下，无处寻迹。

九头龙的突然拜访在半个星期后，一切的表面的风平浪静只是掩盖着底下的汹涌暗流。

“你很久之前托我打听的事，打听到了！”

日向的眼神突然收紧，慢慢伸出手抓住了九头龙的肩膀。

“你说什么？“

九头龙看了一眼在他身后的狛枝，欲言又止。

“不要紧，他已经……都知道了。”

日向轻轻地瞥去一眼，又将注意力放回到九头龙身上。

“是的，兄弟，找到了！地点在这里，一所废弃的私塾，同样被莫名的火灾毁掉后，一直荒废在郊外。恰巧一个下属去别处办事，听到了路人的谈话……”

九头龙递过一本外皮烧的焦黑，破破烂烂的书，看上去是位讲师的私人物品。日向打开它，发现里面夹着一张保存良好，从火灾中幸存的纸条。

“私塾的废墟里，找到了这个……“

“这是……这是……！”

纸条上清清楚楚地写着的，正是当年江之岛策划火灾，指示这个收信人去放火的留言。也正是他苦苦寻找多年，最直接最铁证如山的证据。

当年他本已怀疑到教师头上，但牵扯的教师很快告老还乡，哪也打听不到。

“呵呵呵呵……哈哈哈哈哈！”

从喉咙里爆发出一阵复杂的笑声，日向几乎刹不住自己的表情，他将纸条重新夹好，猛地合上了书本。指尖用力到在书皮上留下了深深的印记。  
“狛枝，我们的复仇战要开始了。”

狛枝对着日向冲入书房的背影呆滞了几秒后，突然反应了过来。

“九头龙先生……真的非常感谢。”

直到走出日向的宅邸很远，九头龙依旧忘不了那个让人不寒而栗的笑容，青年病态的陶醉的神态动作，是他从未见过的狂热和笃定。

在日向的雷厉风行下，江之岛宅邸不相干的佣人下仆已全部被遣散。只是唯独江之岛本人如同消失在空气里，原本准备好封杀退路的一切手段也没了用武之地。

明明已经这么小心不要打草惊蛇，到底是哪里疏漏了呢？

虽然焦急，但日向此刻也是不由分神的状况。回到神座家，继承当家的地位，恢复往日的应酬和社交，交接眼下的合作往来，还要准备向媒体舆论正式发布，更加要小心一直以来结下的仇家。最重要的是，如何给幕后主使的江之岛安上罪名，名正言顺地撒网追捕。要处理的事何其冗杂，本家沉沦得太久，因为失去了正规的继承人，如今家产每况日下。从前的女佣，老仆，律师，医生，都不值得信任。自己身边自始自终就只有狛枝一个人，以后也会是吧。

他疲倦地揉着太阳穴看着执事为他整理的清单，却莫名感到了安慰。

世间会如何评价重新复出的他呢？假惺惺的称赞几声君子复仇，十年不晚，忍辱负重，终就辉煌？

那些外人的言论对现在他而言早已如同浮云，日向无时不刻想着的，是如何展开新的未来。

一种牺牲，一种代价。世界终究按照原本的轨迹一丝不漏地运转，恶是否以一种玲珑剔透的姿态悬挂在每个人的头顶，所以谁也不曾抬头留意。

六

“日向，日向在吗？！！”

经过两天的处理，本家已经做好迎接新主人的准备，这个暂时蜗居的住所变得更加空荡寂寥。可这样的深夜里，急促的敲门声却响彻在这个家中。

狛枝和日向来到玄关，看到的是一脸焦虑的九头龙。

“江之岛死了！！！他的房子被一把火烧起来，尸体却在花园里被人发现，警察那边还提前收到了他亲笔写的控告信！日向！他指认的是你！”

江之岛死了？！

江之岛死了？！！

这，这怎么可能？！

这个消息如炸雷般在日向脑中反复重放。

十几年来，他背负着杀人的恶名小心翼翼，战战兢兢的生活，甚至不能名正言顺地回到神座家族，就是因为这个名字，剥夺了他一切的希望，一切的未来。这些年中，日向虽然也竭尽全力地搜集过证据，证人，拜托种种关系打听，但太过艰辛，总是飘渺无望。随着时间越拖越长，原本他是想放弃的，当作青春永远抹不掉的阴影，就这样和狛枝过着与世无争的生活也不坏。

但在找到了关键性证据的现在，明白了真凶的现在，一切都开始有转机的现在，江之岛故意却用同样的手法死去了，甚至留下了指认他，白纸黑字指认日向创的信。多年隐忍，难道又要毁于一旦吗？他溺水在江之岛无穷的恶意中，窒息感连绵不绝。

难道那张纸条的发现，也是被安排好的……？因为他隐姓埋名的太久了，所以不再针对神座家，而是一早就算出了他将奋而反抗？

就算这么多年过去，从高高在上的地位跌落，失去了拥有的一切，沦陷在平庸 的生活里，江之岛却还是不放过他吗？

从希望跌入绝望的瞬间，日向像被抽去了灵魂般呆滞不语。

“来不及多说了，警察很快会带人过来查封这里，街头巷尾都将贴满通缉令，日向，你们得避开风头，谁知道警察间有没有龌龊，能跑多远就先跑多远吧！

“是真死吗？尸体确认过了吗？死因是什么？第一发现者是谁?”

“不，……这些都还不清楚……我来得太匆忙了。”

九头龙惊奇于执事在这个情况下的冷静，一边又为日向刹时的失魂落魄而着急。

“之前有一次与左右田先生对货的时候，他曾说过码头上还有几个废弃的货仓吧？”

狛枝伸出双手，抚上了痛苦不已的日向的脸颊，

“日向君，不要放弃啊。”

“快！快！走后门的小道！“

狛枝回头跑进了两人的房间，很快拿着轻便的行装出来，一把拉过还有些恍惚的日向，毫不犹豫地跑进了夜色中。

“希望是不可能输给绝望的。”

在黑暗中炯炯发亮的，不止是星辰。

终

脚步声始终在身后紧追不舍，日向和狛枝花了好长一段时间在巷中弯弯绕绕才躲到了一处预留的仓库空房逃过追捕。

能不能逃掉纯凭运气，九头龙预测不假，警察很快会搜查每一寸角落，连灰尘都搜查干净。

正是不折不扣的穷途末路，日向喘着气苦笑，现在的身体的确跟年轻时候不一样了，没想到一向避世的自己也会有这么一天。

不，或许这一天早晚会来到。他就算如何反省，也不能避免。

没有比深信意志之人的意志因无意志被蹂躏更可笑的事了。

日向感受着神经传来的疲累信号，故作轻松地开口。

“我说狛枝，你没必要再跟着我了。”

“这是……什么意思？你要抛弃我？还是你已经不再需要我的照顾？”

“照顾啊……是的，我不再需要了。”

日向叹出一口长气，将背靠在墙面剥落的冰冷砖石上，  
“这张现在看起来年轻的脸也会很快长出皱纹，皮肤像爬满了蛆虫一样一道一道地出现沟壑，腰痛腿疼，大大小小的毛病如影随形，下个楼梯都慢慢悠悠，好似千年一遭的鸟儿在神石上磨一磨嘴，恍若隔世。脾气也会变差，刁钻到一点盐巴一口冷水都让我破口大骂，时而会絮絮叨叨啰嗦地恼人，又马上无由来的沉默不语……到那时，你会明白曾许诺的有多可笑。”

“你觉得我会在乎那些？”

面对狛枝的轻蔑，日向突然笑起来，毫不顾忌地将狛枝拉到怀里，轻轻地拍着他的后背，像极了一个真正的长辈。

“明明有张神赐的脸，随便你去演艺也好，如何施展拳脚和抱负也好，只要有心的话，以你的聪颖要出人投地绝不是难事，我的旧识看在我的面子还会尽力帮你换好身份，再也不用像现在这样……”

“日向君，不要开玩笑了，我这样的人只适合在沙尘里匍匐！哪有什么沐浴阳光的资格！不要错认了我的价值，我不过是一介代替品，道具，可消耗品！就让我一直作为你的执事，仆人，奴隶……”

狛枝挣扎起来，抓紧了他的衣襟，像个孩童一般露出了无处适从的表情。

要不是曾经听过他激烈的说辞，这一刻日向或许要全盘相信。

究竟哪个才是狛枝的真心？  
“——你是上天的宠儿，明白吗？头脑，脸孔，神不知道耗费多少心思将你铸造，却只成为专属我一人的执事，我是该遭天谴的。拜托了，让我从这样的罪恶感里解放吧。从那么多年前那个雨夜遇到你开始，我就知道你是无法一直一直呆在我身边的。你不是在照顾着我，你是在折磨着我！每日每夜，每时每刻！是我，是我将你拴住，你即便要复仇，或者对我有恨意，我都没有任何怨言！”

日向已经无法抑制自己的颤抖，抽身退后蹲了下来。

“罪恶感，你说罪恶感吗，日向君。”

狛枝突然笑了起来，在激烈的争论中像是一朵不合时宜绽放的罂粟，天寒地冻里的一抹迫人用唇舌去亲自品尝的毒药。上一刻那个担惊受怕的孩子消失得无影无踪，他的变化让人永远无法预料。

“我很高兴，也很满意现在的生活，不如说恨不得一直利用你的这份温柔，过着索然无味，一成不变无聊透顶的日子。是的，在之前我应当是很讨厌这样生活的。但是我改变了，我被改变了，现在我怀念，热爱，留恋那样的生活，即便现在回不去了，也能将那时候的日子作为食粮。日向君，珍珠也好，钻石也好，美丽的东西总是从不起眼起，百般磨砺再变到光芒四射，我明明知晓这个道理，却太过迟钝现在才完全明白。”

不，不对，不是太过迟钝，太过迟钝的并不是晶莹剔透的少年，从什么时候开始截然相反，没有意识到被饲养的是谁，被折断翅膀的是谁，杀死知更鸟的是谁。

“我决不愿做你设定下的人偶，在这方面上我们是平等的，而我也是自由的。教会我这个的，正是日向君你自己啊。主人，我的主人。来，亲自告诉我，我该做些什么维持现在的身份？做些什么成为你成功路上的踏脚台？做些什么沦为希望的附属品，牺牲品，虔诚的真正信徒？”

“我已经重生为全新的我，而你，又会成为怎样的你呢？”

狛枝贴近的狂热眼神近乎将昏暗的空间照亮，血红的夕阳一点一点从缝隙间漏进来。

日向双手冰凉，他无比地期望这一刻的天空落下与那时别无二致的雨水，塑造出一副多年前他们初次相遇的场景，或许狛枝会因为想起回忆而不再对他咄咄相逼，但可惜窗外毫无动静。是的，幸运总是不站在他这一边的。

雨水与寒冷的雾气氤氲，他自以为看穿了眼前少年的未来，自以为将他掌握在手心，期待着哪一天与他疏远并有礼的相互来往，那时候能在意识深处炫耀他卑劣的自傲，滑稽的掌控欲，宣扬自己对这个喂食理想长大的青年那不可忽略的主权，让自己被自己塑造占有的光辉彻底拯救，哪怕那只是无数巧合的开始和充满自欺悲戚的结束。


End file.
